The Young Warrior
by antifact050
Summary: note zombie's only on earth not eqeustria he will come back to earth on a point
1. Chapter 1

prologue

my name is Albert i am 15 years old and i have PDD-NOS and dylexia so that means i have concentrate problems and i am bad in writing and typing so if there are any problems with some chapter be so nice to review that in a nice way then i will listen to it if you do it in a bad review i will probely not listening to it.

i always accept help :)

rated m becaus a lot of zombie blood and dead zombies en probaly sexual content

i will use quotes from cod waw and bo1 and bo2 from zombie i will say it if i do so thanks

this is not a crossover

there is a enemy in this and its not richtofen or samantha maxis its somebody else who i don't now yet you will see it in chapter 6 or something

i will try to make the chapter's between the 2000 and the 3000 words don't be mad at me if it isn't 2000 or higher

trearch and activision owned the quote's for the zombie charchters and hasbro ownes MLP: FIM

**thank you**

in this story my oc (me :D) will help the mane six and Friends fighting the zombies in equestria and earth so be happy with it


	2. Chapter 2

**the begin**

It was just a normal day i was packing my stuff for school go to school going back from school like always, But today there was something difrent than today i couldn't get on it, so when i was on school everyone was on school everyone except the teachers. So everyone did get back home but a other odd thing was there were no cars outside nor adults _"where are all the adults" _I thougt so to check that everything was alright i went to my mother's work but only to find nobody there but her car was still there on the parking place _"I will call here mabye she awnser"_ i called here butt she didn't awnser.

I am going home and play some COD BO2 on my PS3 mabey she is just visting someone

_**In equestria**_

everything was very peacefull and in harmony.

in the place called Ponyville there was a place from an well-known alicorn called Twilight Sparkel she lived there with here friends:

A shy and timed Pegasus with a gold yellow coat and a pink mane called Fluttershy

A nice and well-mannered white unicorn with a dark purple mane called Rairty

A honest and hard working orange earth pony with a blond mane and a cowboy hat called Applejack

A loyal and she always stand up for here friends cyan pegasus with an rainbow mane called Rainbow Dash

And a hyper and fun pink earth pony with an pink mane called Pinkie Pie

The girls where doing there normal things:

Twilight was studying.

Rainbow Dash was cleaning the sky.

Fluttershy was feeding here animals.

Rarity was making cloths.

Applejack was working on the farm.

And Pinkie was planing an party like always.

That was until princess Luna and Celestia went flying to Ponyvile with terrible news

Twilight was studying until there was a knock on the door "Spike can you open the door"

"Of cou-" "I will do it for you Twilight" Discord said whil he was running to the door

Twilight was shaking here had about the Draconequus

"Hello Princess Luna and Celestia what bring you girls here hm?" Discord asked

"we need to talk to twilight and the rest of the girls" Celestia asked in a seriously tone

"Well Twilight is here but the rest of the girls are working on things" Discord said

"Discord can you please gather the girls for us so we can talk with them" Luna asked discord

"I will do that princess" he give them a salute

" Hi Princess Celestia and Luna what can i do for you" Twilight asked

"We will tell you that when discord bring the other elements of harmony here"

not much later the other girls and Discord are back to the castle of Twilight

"what we are going to tell you should always be a secret alright?" the rest nodded

"not to long a go we fond a new planet called earth" Celestia told them while she was showing the planet with here magic

"on the planet live the species cald humans, Humans are a moderen species even moderer than us" Luna said while the girls saw cars, high building, big bridges, airplanes etc.

"we started to observe this planet"Celestia said

'' So what's the big problem" Rainbow Dash asked while flying

"Yesterday the adult humans disepeard some how but turned back in to this"

the girls princesses and Discord looking and the planet now

_**mean while on earth**_

"OOh Fucking Raaah Motherfuckers" somebody yeled in the street that was completely broken, cars where burning, building where collapsed. The one who said that was Albert I somehow survived with only a pair of knives but i needed a weapon to killed the zombie adults better "i need to go to the police station to find a gun and its time to kill some more zombie's with what music on" so i put _Ghost the Musical on by lhugueny_ on

_**in equestria**_

the heard the music and the liked it

"I dont know who that guy is but i like already" Rainbow dash said

the rest nodded and keep waching how i killed more zombie's

but than i got swarmed by them

"we must help him Princess celestia Twilight said in a panic voice"

"i know twilight and we will do that right now"

Princess twilight luna and celestia used there magic and the al vanished

_**Back on earth :D**_

"if I go down I at least going down fighting" i said when the swarming me

until the get distracte by bright light when the got distracte i killed them with the M1911

"I rated be drunk or i used drugs because i see pony's and a...a...a..a i dont even know what the heck that thing is"

"dont be scared Young warrior"

"wait a minuted i will make a crawler"

they looked strange at me when a pulled out a grenade and trow it at the zombie that was running at me the grenade explode and the zombie's legs blow of"

"so that will talk a lot easyer when there is not a zombie running at you and try to kill you wait a minute did you just talked"i asked the large white one

"yes i did we all can talk what is you name warrior?"

"the name is Albert i'am 15 yeaaaaaaarsss old even in half you seem to be twich as annoying" i yelled at the crawler the laugh at why said to the crawler

"sorry about that anyways i am 15 years anymore question's" i asked

"do you know what is happining here darling" Rarity asked

" i am sorry i have a now idea what happening sorry" i said

"Discord did you do something to this world" Celestia asked curious

"No i didn't becaus i can't turn an entire species in undead humans"Discord said

"but who did it than hm do you have an idea Albert?" Luna asked

but i had also no idea

"but why are you here anyway" i said while i was distracting the crawler aigen

"do you want to come to our world becaus this is not a nice place to live anymore" Celestia asked

"Well why not i don't have anything beter to do" i said

with a bright flash we vanish from earth to eqeustria

**back in eqeustria**

not much later we where in eqeustria in the castle of Twilight

'soooo where are we exactly?" i asked them

"we are now in eqeustria" Luna said

"so what do we do now" i asked Luna

"we will let you know this world better so everday one of the girls will you show the town"

"we will do that" the girls said

"alright why the F not" i said "where will i sleep by the way" i asked "we have a guest room you can sleep there" twilight said

we walked to the room but i stoped half the way and asked Celestia where my stuff were she said that it is already in the guest room. When we got there all my stuff was indeed there.

"what is this thing" Rainbow dash asked while she pointed to my music box

"oh that's my music box i can put my phone in it and the music while come from the box" i said but they didn't get " i will show you"i said

i put my phone in it an turn it on en chose the song _origins the musical by lhugueny _

they realy liked the song so i kept it on

we did go back to the main chamber after the song ended we talked a little, I asked the girls who was going first to give me the tour.

first Twilight the Pinkie Pie then Rairty then Fluttershy then Applejack and last but not least Rainbow Dash

we eat a little bit the luckly i was a vegetarian so there were no problems with the food after dinner we did go to bed while i was in bed i started to think _"i sure hope the zomies won't come here" and i fall in sleep_


End file.
